Stronger -
by Partager Super
Summary: Stronger - Kelly Clarkson. One Shot. Take's place after Jace's yells at Clary in The Mortal Instruments - City Of Ashe's. He yells at her and tells her she will never be a shadowhunter. Must read!


You know the bed feel's warmer sleeping here alone. You know I dream in colour and do the things I want.

"That's all you ever do. You mess up everything for everyone. Everyone tries to protect you as they drop their lives for you and half of those people are dead now. Your not a shadowhunter. A shadow hunter is worthy of being one, your just a mundane. Your a disaster for us. For once Clary, stop being selfish" Jace yelled at Clary.

You think you got the best of me. Think you had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back, baby you dont know me, you'r dead wrong.

Clary felt the tears rise. She didn't she say anything. Clary started to leave. She let a couple tear's down her face. She turned around looking at everyone. They all turned away not saying anything. Clary laughed to herself. "You know what, when you told me you were Valentine's son, I didn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Not just because I didn't want it to be true but you weren't anything like him. I never thought you were anything like him. But you are Jace. You are" Clary said. Jace turned his head the other way noticing she was crying. Clary left Jace.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.

Jace sat there for a moment until Isabella spoke. "If you truley loved her, go get here. Go get her before it's to late" Isabella and Alec stood. "Go dude" Alec said. Jace hesistated. He smiled and ran out of the room going to find Clary.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

"Clary" He called her name as he stepped out of the house. He didn't realize it was raining though the streets. He saw a girl in some jeans and a shirt standing in the middle of the street crying.

You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on over you. You didn't think that I'd come back. I'd come back swinging. You try to break me, but you see.

Jace ran towards her hoping it was Clary. He didn't know what to do except tell her how he feels about her. "Clary!" Jace yelled. Clary turned around looking at him. Jace slowed down a little bit standing a few inches away from her. Her hair sticking to her side's.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.

"I am sorry what I said about that. It's not true" Jace said grabbing her hand. "Jace" Clary warned. He ignored her though. "You want to know how I feel. I feel scared. I feel scared about these feelings I have for you Clary. I shouldn't have feelings like that especially towards my sister but I never felt this way with a girl. I mean they always develope feelings for me but never have I developed feelings for a mundane girl or what ever you are because that's the truth" Jace said. Clary stood there looking at him. The rain poured harder.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted. Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me. You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning. In the end...

He stepped closer. "Clary Fray, I am in love with you. I am in love with you everyday I see you, every moment of the day I think about you. Every where you go, I want to come with you. Clary Alexandra Fray, I am in love with you and always will be" Jace said taking another step, his body pressed against her's.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.

Clary smiled. "I love you too" She smiled as her hand wrapped around his neck as she leaned forward and kissed him. She kissed him with as much effort. Jace felt so happy. He finally got the girl he was waiting for. He never had these feelings for any kind of girl but he new they were never going away. No matter what.


End file.
